


Who We Do in the Shadows

by FunYUNDERE



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Multi, Oral, menophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunYUNDERE/pseuds/FunYUNDERE
Summary: Imagines/reader-inserts forWhat We Do in the Shadows.





	Who We Do in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my imagines blog: tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com.
> 
> The first chapter is pretty much just dialogue but other chapters will probably be formatted like typical stories. Expect a story where reader gets eaten out, eventually.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine monthly fights between Deacon and Viago over whose turn it is to drink your period blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on Tumblr: https://tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com/post/164796754572/imagine-monthly-fights-between-deacon-and-viago

You: “Until I told them, these guys had _no idea_ what menstruation was.” *shakes head* “I thought ‘ _That_ ’s what Jackie meant by ‘homoerotic dick biting club.’”

xXx

Viago: “So apparently a lot of women bleed every twenty-eight days for seven days straight. And it doesn’t hurt.”

You: “Well, it can hurt a little. Or a lot. But _I don’t need to be harmed in any way_ in order to release menstrual blood. It comes out on its own.”

Deacon: *smiling* “I’m sorry, I’ve forgotten where it comes out of.”

You: “You know very well where it comes out of.”

Deacon: *giggling* “No, really, I’ve forgotten which orifice-”

Viago: “Don’t make her say it on camera.”

Deacon: “We’re talking about performing cunnilingus on her and you can’t even say ‘pussy’, you pussy.”

Viago: “Don’t call me a pussy!”

You: *getting up* “You know, maybe I’ll ask Petyr if he’s thirsty. _He_ knew exactly what I was talking about when I mentioned ‘that time of the month’ and didn’t feel the need to be vulgar about it. Or use anti-werewolf slurs.”

Deacon: *disgusted* “He’s over a hundred times your age.”

You: “Yeah, well, the eight thousand-year-old is more progressive than both of you.” *stalks off camera*


End file.
